Daisuke Ido
(OVA) }} is a cyberphysician from Tiphares and the first Tipharean introduced in the early half of Battle Angel Alita, being responsible for reviving Alita after finding her in the Scrapyard. Ido also had a second line of work as a hunter-warrior while he lived in the Scrapyard. He is rarely called by his first name as he's mostly called Dr. Ido Appearance Ido is a tall, fair-skinned man who appears to be in his mid-30s to early 40s. His fair hair is always shown styled in a high brush cut and he wears eyeglasses without temples. When he first appeared his hair was bushier but this aspect was scaled back in later chapters. In the OVA and Gunnm: Martian Memory, Ido is blond. He looks like a younger version of Dr. Russell, suggesting that they share the same genetic stock, a common occurrence on Tiphares. Like all adult Tiphareans he bears a tattoo on his forehead signifying that he has undergone the "initiation" required to become a citizen of Tiphares. When working in his clinic, Ido wears a white lab coat with a dress shirt, tie, and slacks. When he would go out or was working as a hunter-warrior, he wore a black trench coat and matching hat with a circular brim. The trench coat is brown in the OVA. After he erased his memories and relocating to Farm 21, Ido practices full time as a cyberphysician and appears to have stopped wearing the trench coat and hat. Ido's appearance is very similar to a character who appeared in Yukito Kishiro's earlier doujinshi Iron Fist. This character is a man with glasses who wears a black hat and trench coat and wields a large hammer, the titular iron fist, that he transports in a rolling case. Gallery BAA01 09 Ido.jpg|Ido's debut appearance in Battle 1 File:Daisuke Ido colorized crop.jpg|A colorized version of Ido from "The Holy Night" done by Yukito Kishiro in File:BAAOAV Ido closeup.JPG|Ido in the OVA Alita_Battle_Angel_Character_Poster_02.jpg|Ido in the 2019 movie Personality Ido is an open, friendly and compassionate person, traits that serve him well as a cyberphysician, although he is rarely called by his first name. He is also very curious, as one of his hobbies involves visiting the Tiphares dump heap and searching for useful items. This curiosity led to him discovering the Berserker Body and later Alita. Although he had to become a hunter-warrior in order to survive after arriving in the Scrapyard, Ido continues to pursue it as a second line of work while practicing full time as a cyberphysician as he grew to enjoy the thrill of the kill. He has not shared this aspect of his personality with anyone else. When confronted with Desty Nova's experiments on humans, Ido sees Nova's actions at first as hellish and repugnant. After he later discovers the existence of the brain bio-chips however, he begins to gain some understanding of why Nova is undertaking his work. While his psyche is strong enough not to lead him to commit suicide, it is not strong enough to allow him to continue to live with the knowledge of this truth. He thus possesses enough of a desire to continue living, even if to do so involves the erasing of his memories. Daisuke Ido is scared of heights. Relationships Ido and Alita's relationship is like that between a father and daughter. Ido has stated that she is like a daughter to him more than onceBattle 13Battle 16 and considers her family, given that he reconstructed her and helped "raise" her to adapt to life in the Scrapyard. The relationship progresses through several stages reflecting Alita's mental and emotional growth over time. Before he became aware of her Panzer Kunst abilities and even briefly after, Ido wanted Alita to remain pure and unsullied by not becoming a hunter-warrior.Battle 2. He realised however, that her life was her own and accepted her decision. Two years later, he accepted her decision to play motorball after discussing her motivations with her. He also accepted Alita's willingness to "leave the nest" so to speak, as after she retired from motorball she lived on her own for two years. After being resurrected by Desty Nova and learning the secret of Tiphares, Ido left a last message for anyone looking for him in which Alita was the only person mentioned by name. Because of his psychometry, Kaos was able to read Ido's experiences when he repaired Alita, turning Ido's parental love for her into a romantic love. Ido met Kayna after he was resurrected by Nova. A degree of trust was built between the two, such that Kayna accompanied Ido after he fled the Granite Inn and settled in Farm 21. Ido also entrusted Kayna with showing anyone from his past who came searching for him a recording he had made that explained that he had erased his memory. Kayna at some point fell in love with Ido but kept the relationship professional for the most part. She attempted to confess how she felt about him during the Battle of Farm 21 but was interrupted. Ido was heartbroken at Kayna's death but after learning that he had erased his memory, opted to fully regain his memories prior to his death. Other than the relationship that he formed with Carol years ago before the start of the main story, Ido is not shown to have developed any other romantic relationships. It is possible that his experience with Carol and her death have prevented him from developing other romantic attachments, a pattern that is later seen with the Battle Angel Alita: Last Order characters Arthur Farrell and Aga Mbadi. Shumira is briefly interested in Ido out of her appreciation for Ido rescuing her and aiding Jashugan, but this may also have been motivated by her jealousy of Alita and was not reciprocated. Desty Nova's assistant Eelai takes an open sexual interest in Ido largely because he is a "full-flesh man"Battle 25, but the attraction was one-sided. Ido's relationship with Chiren in the OVA is implied to have been more than professional, as is suggested by the holocard that Chiren has of the two of them together and Ido's reactions when he discovered that Vector had harvested her organs. Abilities Medical doctor: While in Tiphares, Ido received training as a doctor. However, he struggled to earn a living after arriving in the Scrapyard due to the prevalence of cyborgs among its population, becoming a hunter-warrior out of necessity. While training with Dedekind, Ido's skill as a surgeon increased to the point that he was offered and accepted a position as Dedekind's partner. However following the deaths of Dedekind and Carol, Ido resumed his training as a cyberphysician. .]] Cyberphysician: Two years after arriving in the Scrapyard, Ido began training to become a cyberphysician under Gauss.Gunnm LO History timeline. After six months, though, Gauss told him that he lacked compassion for cyborgs, without which he could never become successful. Following a six month absence during which he trained under Dedekind, Ido returned to complete his apprenticeship with Gauss, as his experiences had given him the compassion to work with cyborgs. Following this, he became a highly skilled cyberphysician in his own right and was able to open his own clinic. After finding Alita in the Tiphares dump heap, Ido was able to revive her even though she had been dormant for 200 years. He subsequently built her first civilian body from various body parts. After this body was destroyed in her first fight with Makaku, he supervised her transplantation into the Berserker Body by Gonzu. With Gonzu's help, Ido later transplanted Hugo's head onto a cyborg body after he was nearly killed by Clive Lee. Following Hugo's death, Ido resuscitated Jashugan after he collapsed during his Top League challenge race by using Shumira to shock Jashugan's brain into reawakening. He briefly served as his tuner and returned to his practice following Jashugan's death. It is suggested that Ido briefly worked with Desty Nova after being resurrected by him, as Colonel Bozzle referred to him as Nova's right-hand man. When he discovered the existence of the Tipharean brain bio-chips, Ido's psyche could not handle the impact of this truth and he selectively erased his memory, retaining only his memories and skills as a cyberphysician. He left Nova and started a new life at Farm 21 with Kayna as his nurse. It is a testament to the degree of Ido's skill that Kaos, who was able to gain his abilities and experiences with Alita via his psychometry, was able to repair her TUNED body, which Ido never worked on. In the OVA, Ido's former partner Chiren describes him as Zalem's "best cybernetics doctor ever". However, it is later revealed in the manga that there are no cyborgs in Tiphares. in Battle 3.]] Hunter-warrior: Ido became a hunter-warrior out of necessity after arriving in the Scrapyard as he had not yet learned how to become a cyberphysician. During this time he developed the rocket hammer and became skilled in its use. As he lacked any cybernetic enhancements, his hunting style focused on ambushing his quarry, which if successful, did not necessitate the use of the rocket hammer's booster. He was at a disadvantage against cyborg opponents if the fight was prolonged or he was disarmed. After selectively erasing his memory and relocating to Farm 21, Ido practiced as a full-time cyberphysician. However, after relearning about his past from the recording he had made prior to his memory erasure and later return to Tiphares, Ido found and used a sledgehammer to break Nova X's hand and crush his foot. He fully regained his memories after taking a pill given by Nova X, recalling his hunter-warrior training. Melee combat: Ido's use of the rocket hammer, while self-taught, gave him a degree of ability in fighting with blunt weapons, including pipes. He once fought and knocked out two thugs who were respectively armed with a kukri and chain using a piece of pipe he picked up. Great physical strength: Ido possess a degree of physical strength not evident with his tall stature, as he was able to wield the rocket hammer as an effective melee weapon without activating its booster. Despite not actively working as a hunter-warrior for a decade following his death and regeneration by Desty Nova, Ido still retains his strength as he skillfully wielded a sledgehammer against Nova X without any evidence of strain. Equipment Rocket hammer: Ido's trademark weapon as a hunter-warrior which he designed and built himself. It was very effective against large, slow bounties and deadlier still when the rocket in the head was activated. It was lost during Alita's battle with Zapan. Pipes: Used as an improvised weapon when he went looking for Alita after she ran away from home following Hugo's death. Ido first picked up a long section to rescue two thugs who tried to rape Shumira before switching to a smaller section that he could conceal in his trench coat. Sledgehammer: Picked up on Tiphares and used to cripple Nova X. Ido later used the sledgehammer against the robots loyal to Hecaton. History Ido was expelled from Tiphares seven years before the start of the main story, making it the year "B.K. 7" within the Anno Koyomi chronology, or ES 569 as per the Era Sputnik dating convention introduced in Last Order.This would be the year 2525 A.D. Ido's background in Tiphares is not revealed in the manga, although his skills as a regular doctor imply that this was his profession. The reasons for his expulsion from Tiphares are not stated, but Desty Nova states that on occasion, Tiphareans like him and Ido will be created who lack a "limiter", which makes them defectsBattle 26 within the Tipharean scheme of order and a potential danger to their fellow citizens. Such elements are purged by being literally cast out with the garbage onto the Scrapyard below. Ido survived his fall, and for an unknown period of time was living with a woman named Dina in the Scrapyard. It was also during this time that he acquired the original Gally/Alita, a black cat. Ido also became a hunter-warrior in order to survive as he had not yet learned how to become a cyberphysician. He develops his trademark rocket hammer and wears a black hat and trenchcoat during his hunts. Two years after his expulsion, he saved a young woman from a massive cyborg, but was kicked out by Dina after bringing her home. Ido and the young woman, who he named Carol as she appeared to have suffered regression, then stayed with Gonzu for a year. During this time, Ido studied to become a cyberphysician under the tutelage of the veteran Gauss for six months, but learned that he lacked the compassion to operate on cyborgs. Soon afterwards, he encountered the Tipharean cyberphysician Dedekind, who specialized in replacing the cyborg limbs of his patients with recloned ones grown from their DNA using Tipharean technology. After working with Dedekind for six months, Ido accepted his offer to become his partner. Later that year, however, Ido discovered that Carol was actually a clone of Dedekind's patient Pakila. After the deaths of Carol, Pakila, and Dedekind, Ido found the purpose he had been lacking and returned to complete his apprenticeship with Gauss, eventually opening up his own clinic five years before the start of the main story. His patients include the cyborg residents of the Scrapyard as well as hunter-warriors like Zapan. Ido also found the Berserker Body sometime after in the remnants of a crashed spaceship and hid it away after discovering the destructive potential that it possessed.Battle 4 Plot ''Battle Angel Alita'' .]] Ido's discovery of Alita marks the beginning of the Battle Angel Alita story and occurred the same year that Koyomi K. was born, making it Year 0 in the Anno Koyomi chronology or ES 576. After reviving and transplanting her into a civilian cyborg body, Ido tries to keep his bounty hunting secret from Alita, but she eventually finds out and decides to become a hunter-warrior herself. At first initially opposed to the idea, Ido comes to accept it. He is nearly killed in Alita's first fight with Makaku, but is rescued and treated by Gonzu, who under his supervision, transplants Alita into the Berserker Body. Ido's decision to introduce the newly rebuilt Alita to the other hunter-warriors at Bar Kansas, a popular hunter-warrior hangout, brings her into conflict with Zapan, and unwittingly sets in motion a series of events that sees him later emerge as one of Alita's deadliest adversaries. After Alita becomes involved Hugo and he becomes a bounty, Zapan uses Ido as bait in order to trap Alita, whom he suspects of rebellion for trying to flee with Hugo. Rescued by Alita after she defeats Zapan, Ido and Gonzu transplant Hugo's head onto a cyborg body. At this point in the story, Ido reveals that it is impossible for anyone from the surface to reach Tiphares, much less buy passage there. After Alita runs away following Hugo's death, Ido spends a month on the streets looking for her, ending up in the Western Region of the Scrapyard. After rescuing Shumira, the sister of the reigning motorball champion Jashugan, from a pair of thugs, Ido discovers that Alita has become a motorball player and tries to get her attention after a match that she wins, but she ignores him. Ido stays with Shumira for a week, then witnesses Jashugan's first race on the circuit in a month. During the race, Jashugan suffers a flatline attack that forces him to pit. Ido ends up saving him by connecting Shumira's brain waves to an amplifier, enabling him to come from behind and win the race. He joins Jashugan's team as a result, becoming his tuner with the hope of forcing Alita to leave motorball and come home by helping Jashugan win his challenge match with her. After Alita wins the match, he returns to his practice and sideline occupation as a hunter-warrior. Two years after this, Ido volunteers to buy back the Berserker Body from Desty Nova, to whom it was traced to after Alita's former motorball manager Ed sold it in an attempt to keep her on the motorball circuit. This results in his meeting Nova, the first time that he has encountered a fellow Tipharean face to face since meeting Dedekind years ago. Ido gets caught up in Nova's plan to unite Zapan's brain with the Berserker Body, and when Zapan in his newly reincarnated form starts to wreak havoc, attempts to inject him with collapser to stop him, but gets killed in the process, as he had not yet been injected with restorer nanomachines that would have helped him physically regenerate. Nova promises Alita that he will resurrect Ido as he has become his patient. Ido's clinic is subsequently destroyed by Zapan in his search for Alita. Alita does not encounter Ido again until 11 years later, when she is working as a Tuned agent. With Kaos' help, she learns that Ido is at Farm 21, which has been under Barjack control for two years. Here she finds Ido, but he does not remember her. Ido's cyborg nurse Kayna shows Alita a recording that Ido made five years ago which he made after discovering the secret of Tiphares for himself after rebuffing repeated attempts by Nova to make him his assistant. This revelation nearly drove Ido to madness, and he decided to erase his memory rather than having to come to terms with the implications of his newfound knowledge. Following this, he took work again as a cyberphysician in Farm 21, where Alita was forced to leave him. ''Last Order'' Like several characters from Battle Angel Alita, Ido did not make an active appearance for most of Last Order outside of appearing in Alita's thoughts. However following the end of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament and imminent crash of Ketheres into Luna, he and Figure Four were shown traveling to the Scrapyard. A flashback to eleven months earlier shows Figure hearing word of Alita's death during the failed attack on Tiphares during the Barjack War (actually AR-10, one of Alita's TUNED duplicates). He travels to the site of the attack and the molten remains of the railroad gun Heng and encounters another duplicate, AR-4, whom he mistakes for Alita. She plays along and asks for his help. Shortly afterwards, they are attacked by Sechs, who kills AR-4 and badly wounds Figure, severing his right arm. Figure manages to flee into a river and drifts unconscious to Farm 21 with AR-4 in his grasp. Barely alive, he is saved by Ido and Kayna. They take him in and explain to him the true identity of AR-4, who receives a proper burial. They also give Figure a cyborg arm to replace his lost one and put him to work at the farm to pay it off. After Figure breaks his cyborg arm sparring against a tree, Ido and Kayna give him another, more advanced (and more expensive) model, though they let him put it on a tab so he can repay it when he can. While recovering, Figure starts talking with Dr. Rivet, a cyborg and former doctor of Barjack. He turns out to be running a cult based on fragments of Nova's teachings. Having heard that Nova had two bodyguards, one "superhuman behemoth" and one "buxom female aide", he comes to the conclusion that Ido is Nova. Figure confronts Ido with this claim. Since he has no memories prior to his time at Farm 21 due to having wiped them, Ido considers the possibility that he is Nova and erased his own memory to hide. Kayna knows the real reason why and has the recording of him revealing it to Alita, but has vowed not to reveal it. A rumor of Ido being Nova is started by Dr. Rivet's cult and carried by merchants across the land until it reaches the town of Bashaku, where a businessman, Chairman Steed of the company Desert Trading, who lost his daughter and her family to Nova's experiments, puts a 80 million bounty on Ido and a 5 million bounty on Figure and Kayna. Not long afterwards, a small, but a savage army of mercenaries and bounty hunters show up at Farm 21, kicking down doors, destroying houses and killing everyone they see looking for Ido. He tries to end the carnage by revealing himself to them, but Kayna and Figure stop him and knock him out. While Dr. Rivet helps them prepare to flee, Kayna returns to the clinic, which has been set on fire by the hunters, to save Ido's confession recording. Dr. Rivet takes them to the cult's headquarters at the Sunflower Nursery, an old windmill, where a wounded Chairman Steed is being held. Ido tries to convince him that he isn't Nova and pleads him to call off the hunters. He agrees, but as soon as they give him a radio, he broadcasts their location, sending the lot of them their way. Ido, Kayna and Figure prepare to flee in an armored Barjack car, but then the windmill is attacked by an enormous, dome-headed cyborg looking for Nova. After brushing off an attack by Kayna, he grabs Ido and confirms to Ido, Dr. Rivet and Steed that he isn't Nova. Frustrated, he starts wrecking the windmill. When he recognizes Kayna from her time working as Nova's assistant, she tells Ido and Figure to run and gives Figure her bag, containing the confession recording. At the windmill, the cyborg, who is revealed to consist of three different people who were implanted into the same cyborg body by Nova (the sister and one of the brothers have both succumbed to madness, leaving the other in control of the body), chases after Kayna. She is able to impale it with debris and kill the two brothers before being destroyed herself as the windmill collapses. Meanwhile, Figure and Ido drive off to Bashaku with Dr. Rivet and Steed in the backseat. In the desert, the cyborg, now controlled by the sister, meets them and hands them Kayna's dead body before succumbing to its injuries. After burying her, Ido and Figure turn themselves in to the Bashaku town council and are brought to trial. They are shown the tape of Ido's confession to Alita, but suspect it's a clever ruse. They are then shown a second recording made by Kayna herself, where she asserts Ido's innocence. In the end, the council sentences Steed to indefinite confinement until his punishment for starting the massacre can be decided. For spreading the rumor that Ido was Nova, Rivet is sent to a mental health facility for treatment. Unfortunately, Ido and Figure are sentenced to death by firing squad as Nova's co-cospirators in a move to put the rumor's of Nova's presence to rest. While awaiting their executions, Ido and figure try to escape by faking Ido's suicide, but fail. As they are about to be taken out and shot, they are sprung from their cells by locals, who know of Ido's good deeds and how he has worked to help the poor. They cover the escape, blocking the Bashaku town guards from catching them, and give Ido and Figure the supplies they need to make the trip through the desert. Other appearances OVA .]] Ido is a major character in the OVA. He was considered the best cyberphysician in Zalem and is the former partner of the anime-only character Chiren, with whom it is implied he was also personally involved with. Since the OVA story has differs significantly from the manga however, this relationship is not considered canon. The circumstances of Gally obtaining the Berserker Body were changed, as Ido transplants her into it after reviving her. He is injured during the fight with Rasha, but not as severely as he was in the manga by Makaku, as he does not fight Grewcica. Ido also singlehandedly transplant's Yugo's head onto a cyborg body instead of being assisted by Gonz. After realising that Yugo was duped by Vector, he is the one who confronts Vector about lying to Yugo, physically assaulting him with the rocket hammer. When Zahriki appears, Ido kills him with the rocket hammer and his torso flies into and impales Vector. At the end of Tears Sign, Ido and Gally place Yugo's forearm and Chiren's earring into a basket which borne into the air by a balloon towards Zalem. ''Martian Memory Ido is an NPC for most of the game but briefly becomes a playable character when visiting Desty Nova's manor. At the end of the game, which occurs five years later, he and Kayna are invited to Salem by Gally for the departure of Leviathan I, but he has not regained his memories of his life in the Scrapyard. ''Alita: Battle Angel'' In the live-action film Alita: Battle Angel, Ido is portrayed by and his first name is changed to Dyson. He names Alita after his deceased daughter with Chiren. Unlike his manga counterpart, Dyson Ido is older in age, in his 50s or 60s and was previously married. References Navigation Category:Daisuke Ido Category:Tiphareans Category:Hunter-warriors Category:Desty Nova Category:Gunnm: Another Stories characters